


The Suckery

by Pairedaces



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hiram has been taken care of, Jealous!Veronica, PWP, Post Break Up, Season 3, Veronica gets hers too, Veronica loves throwing that neck!, blowjob, it gets really dirty, literally such little plot, send help, there’s so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pairedaces/pseuds/Pairedaces
Summary: Archie is oblivious. Veronica is jealous. Porn ensues.





	The Suckery

**Author's Note:**

> It has come to my attention that there are little to no blowjob fics and I just cannot have that. Really thought I was going to be a one hit wonder but I guess I’m really passionate about this topic because I wrote it in a couple hours. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Who is that?” Veronica asks, more to herself than anything.

 

“What was that?” Cheryl questions, materializing out of thin air apparently.

 

Veronica crosses her arms over her chest. “Who is _that_ next to Archie?” She points with her chin as Cheryl follows her line of sight.

 

There he is standing in all his glory, red hair flaming, and muscles on display from the sleeveless basketball jersey. Veronica would be licking her lips by now if it hadn’t been for that girl getting unnecessarily close to _her_ man.

 

Well not _her_ man anymore but still.

 

Anyway, she was showing him something on her camera and laughing at everything he said. It was annoying being able to hear her overly obnoxious laugh and squeaky voice even over all the ruckus in the gymnasium.

 

“She’s the new girl covering for Toni.” The redhead responds, unaware of her friends plummeting mood. “Although she doesn’t know my good angles and I had to rip her a new one because the shots from the last game were horrendous.”

 

The buzzer sounds and Veronica pushes any thoughts of Archie and that girl out of her mind. It’s time to focus on cheering.

 

She’ll deal with that later.

-

It’s the end of the night and their school wins by a couple points.

 

“Hey you.” Veronica says, finally catching him alone.

 

He looks surprised for a second. Probably wondering why she’s talking to him _now._ “H-hey.” He smiles that smile that makes her a little weak in the knees. He uses the towel that was slung over his neck to wipe off the sweat from his forehead.

 

She stands there watching the way his muscles flex with the movement. She takes the opportunity to rake her eyes over his figure, biting her lip at what she sees. Biceps bulging, dripping in sweat, the way his hair is sticking out in different directions. She remembers the way his hair would look exactly like that after a few hours of passionate affairs. Veronica has to tighten her grip on her pom poms to keep from jumping him right there.

 

“Good game.” She compliments to distract herself.

 

“Thank you.” Archie takes a gulp of water before pouring a little on his head. “You guys were great too as always.”

 

She’s so lost in her own little world- thinking about the times they had encounters in the showers, how his hair would be matted to his forehead just like it is now- that it takes her a second to realize he’s said something.

 

“Hmm?” She hums looking at his expectant face. “Oh right! Thank you. Go Bulldogs!” She shakes her Pom poms a little and has to hide her smile at his amused face.

 

There’s an awkward silence that comes between them and it’s not surprising because they haven’t really interacted since he came back. It saddens her a bit that this is what they’ve come to. Awkward silences and longing glances. Maybe they should just _talk_ about everything and get it all out in the open but when she starts remembering the nights she spent crying and praying for him to come home, she knows she not ready for _that_ just yet.

 

“So,” Veronica starts, looking around the gymnasium and noticing everyone has left. “That photography girl you were talking to earlier…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“She was cute.” She shrugs her shoulders, trying her best to act casual when in reality she wants to ask him why he was talking to her in the first place, smiling at her, or even letting her _near_ him at all.

 

Archie goes silent for a moment and she’s forced to look at him now, seeing the smug look on his face, little quirking of his eyebrow and she knows what he’s thinking before he even says it.

 

“Don’t.” She warns.

 

“You jealous Ronnie?” He doesn’t even try to hide the shit eating grin on his face.

 

Veronica rolls her eyes, shoving a Pom Pom into his chest. “Goodnight Archie.” She doesn’t wait to hear a reply, just walks away with her head held high, not letting herself feel the embarrassment of him knowing she was jealous.

  
Which she _wasn’t_.

-

Veronica starts acknowledging his presence now. She thinks it’s time to stop holding onto the past and move forward. It has nothing to do with the fact that the very next day she saw the same girl chasing after Archie in the halls like a damn puppy. With him being the overly nice boy that he is he doesn’t turn her away but _indulges_ her.

 

It has _nothing_ to do with that.

 

But awkward moments turn into stolen moments that are so electrically charged she thinks she might combust and longing glances turn into flirty glances.

 

Even their friends have started teasing them about their interactions.

They should talk about things, she  _knows this but she’s still not ready._

_It feels too good to have things light and easy again._

 

_-_

 

_Sheila_ is her name.

 

Veronica finds out completely by accident. Otherwise she wouldn’t waste her time thinking about unimportant people.

 

She was minding her own business, just trying to get through another day of school when she walks into the student lounge and sees _them_. It makes her stop in her tracks at the sight before her.

 

Archie and Sheila are sitting down and this _puta-_ scratch that- _man_ _stealer_ is practically _sitting_ in his lap. Veronica sees red at that point and she’s ready to throw hands. She’s scrappy, she knows she can take a bitch down.

 

And this bitch _needs_ to be taken down because who does she think she is messing with _Veronica’s man?_ Does this girl not know who _she_ is?

 

“I really liked the pictures, Sheila. You’re a talented girl.” The red headed boy compliments.

 

“Oh Archie.” Sheila twirls her hair and giggles. “You’re too sweet.” She scoots even closer to him, touching his arm.

 

_I’ll show you sweet perra_ , Veronica thinks.

 

“You’re so photogenic.” The photographer flirts. “With your perfectly chiseled jaw and-“

 

The girl is drooling at this point and looks like she’s ready to pounce. Veronica would have fought her right then if he didn’t look so uncomfortable, practically falling off the couch to get away from that girl.

 

It’s time to step in.

 

“Archie!” Veronica finally announces her presence.

 

“Ronnie!” Archie exclaims, getting up quickly, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. “Um- we were just-“

 

“In the middle of _something_.” Sheila snaps, getting up from where she had fallen over on the couch. She looks so annoyed it gives Veronica some deep satisfaction knowing she’s ruined her mood.

 

Veronica looks at him, one eyebrow raised.

 

“We were just talking!” He blurts out quickly. “She was just showing me some pictures from the game.”

 

He looks so nervous it makes the corners of her lips turn up. A wide smile spreads across her face when she hears Sheila grumble from her spot on the couch.

 

She clears her throat to compose herself. “I was wondering if you could be a doll and help me carry my books to class?” She asks, still ignoring the other girl’s existence. Veronica doesn’t even spare her a glance when she hears her scoff. She knows that if she looks at Sheila she’ll probably slap her in her stupid face.

 

It’s what she deserves for thinking it’s okay for putting hands on Archie.

 

“Of course!” He agrees easily, cheeks red. He gathers his things without a second thought.

 

When Archie walks up to her and puts a hand on the small of her back, not even saying goodbye to the girl sitting on the couch, she turns around and gives Sheila a wink. She doesn’t hide the smug smile that’s going to be on her face for the rest of the day.

 

At least Sheila knows her place now.

 

Don’t mess with Veronica Lodge.

 

Veronica won’t allow herself to be intimidated by anyone. She knows who she is and what she’s got. Sheila being all over Archie doesn’t bother her much per se it’s the fact that people think they can just swoop in on Archie like Veronica Isn’t _right there_ . Don’t even get her started on the fact that he doesn’t exactly turn them away. 

  
It shouldn’t matter that they aren’t together.

  
  
_Yet_.

 

The cheerleader shakes her head and casts a glance at Archie’s side profile. He’s such a handsome man. She can’t exactly blame anyone for wanting a piece of that but still it’s the principle of it all. They’re Archie and Veronica. You just can’t come between what they have. She knows, though, that he has every right to do whoever and whatever he wants much to her dismay. She shouldn’t act so _possessive_.

 

But Veronica thinks maybe it’s time to give Archie a little reminder as to why he doesn’t need to look anywhere else.

 

She shifts closer to him, mind reeling from all the possibilities in her head.

 

This is going to be fun.

 

-

 

She’s waiting for him at his truck after school. Leaning against the old hunk of metal. She can feel the nostalgia of the nights they spent cuddled up in the front seat talking about their future together. It feels like a lifetime ago. She misses those times. She misses when things were that easy, when they were just two teenagers in love.

 

She doesn’t have time to dwell on the sudden sadness that overtakes her because she sees him walking towards her. He’s sporting a smile that she can spot from a mile away. It makes excitement sprout in her lower belly.

 

He looks _so_ good. It unfair the hold he has over her still.

 

“This is a surprise.” Archie says once he reaches her, tucking his hands inside the pockets of his varsity jacket.

 

“Take me home?” She asks, batting her eyelashes, and tugging on his jacket a little.

 

He grins and catches her hand, taking her to the other side of his dad’s truck. “After you.” He says once he opens the door for her.

 

“Such a gentleman.” She pecks his cheek before quickly climbing in. There’s a giddy feeling that flows through her veins, making her feel more alive than she’s ever felt, when she sees his reaction through the rear view mirror.

 

-

 

The drive to The Pembrooke is mostly silent with little conversation here and there. There are a lot of stolen glances. _A_ _lot._

 

It’s like Archie has some sort of magnetic pull towards him because halfway there she scoots towards the middle of the seat just to be closer to him, cause she can’t bear to not be near him. When he puts his hand on her thigh she feels like she’ll explode. She can feel the weight from his heavy hand and the heat that radiates onto her bare leg.

 

His hand moves up a little and his thumb caresses her gently and Jesus Christ she wants to spread her legs wide open right there. She wants to beg him to pull over and fuck her _right now_.

 

She looks at him and she can see the smirk on his face. When he peeps at her from the corner of his eye, she knows he _knows exactly_ what he’s doing. He’s so cocky about it and dammit she’s so wet.

 

Once they pull up to her stop he puts the truck in park and rests his arm on the seat behind her. “This is your stop.” He gives a lopsided smile, that turns into a frown like he’s not ready to let her go just yet.

 

She leans into him, getting close to his ear and whispers, ”Park in the back, Archiekins.” She gives his lobe a peck and feels him shiver. When she pulls away she bites her lip, putting _her_ hand on _his_ thigh now.

 

Archie blows out a breath and he looks confused at first but once he sees the look on her face he quickly does as she instructed.

 

She can’t wait any longer because her hands start roaming. Cupping him and gently massaging his bulge.

 

“Ronnie.” He groans and turns off the car once they’re in a secluded spot in the parking lot. Archie is on her a second later kissing her roughly, all tongue and teeth biting her lip. She moans dirtily at the way he grabs her.

 

“W-wait.” She gasps when his lips move to her neck, sucking on all her right spots. She’s practically a flowing river in between her legs.

 

He doesn’t hear her so she pushes on his chest gently. She laughs a breathy laugh at the frown on his face. He looks upset at being interrupted. Then she’s pushing him all the way back and reaching for the buckle of his belt and that frown disappears in a flash, replaced by a look of ecstasy.

 

“Let me.” Veronica says quietly, pecking his lips gently.

 

She lets her hand snake into his boxers and he’s already hard for her. A pulse of euphoria goes straight to her clit. Veronica squeezes the base of his cock, eyes almost rolling back at his moan, and shimmies his pants and boxers halfway down his thighs to give her more room.

 

Veronica licks the head, tasting the first spurt of pre cum.

 

“Fuck,” Archie moans.

 

She engulfs his head without any hesitation, loving the way he starts to pant heavily. “I want you to remember something, Archiekins.” She kisses the side of his dick, sucking lightly at the vein that pops out.

 

He’s too busy lost in pleasure that he doesn’t pay her any mind until she pulls away and he’s whining in protest.

 

“Anything, Veronica, anything you want.” Archie babbles out, a hint of desperation in his tone.

 

“Nobody can suck you off the way I can.” The raven haired girl says, voice dripping with lust and envy.

 

Veronica doesn’t give him anytime to respond because she’s already taking him into her mouth, going down about halfway and using her hand to cover the rest. She bobs her head up and down trying to get his cock further down her throat each time. She has to come up for air after a while and when she does she uses her hand to slowly pump his shaft, twisting her hand when she reaches the head.

 

She looks at Archie. He has his head thrown back with his neck straining and flushed as red as his hair. He’s letting out soft mewls and grunts. God, it gives Veronica a power trip knowing she can elicit such a reaction from him. She shifts a little in her position because the amount of wetness she has makes things a little uncomfortable. Her panties are going to have to be thrown out for sure.

 

With a new determination Veronica dives in again only this time when she takes him halfway again, she breathes through her nose and relaxes her throat as best as she can to take him all the way down her throat.

 

Archie practically howls above her and she thinks she can honestly just come from the sound alone.

 

“Holy shit!” Archie shouts. “Veronica- fuck.”

 

Her mind is void of the possibility of his loudness getting them caught. Just as long as he keeps moaning her name like that then consequences be damned.

 

He bucks his hips, making her gag a little and she’s about to pull away when a strong hand wraps itself in her hair and tugs _hard._ Next thing is the way he starts canting his hips, essentially fuck her mouth. It makes her body and mind overload. The fact that he’s using her to chase his own pleasure makes her moan around his cock. She feels so dirty but in the best way possible.

  


Suddenly she feels a light breeze around her ass and then a firm hand squeezing her cheeks. A stinging sensation follows a moment later and she practically sobs at the pleasure pain of it all.

 

His hand is in her hair again but it’s pulling her off his dick. She’s grateful because she can finally take a deep breath but upset because she just wants to make him cum in her mouth already.

 

Veronica wipes away the few tears that have escaped her eyes and pouts at him. “Why’d you stop?”

 

“I was going to cum.” He pants.

 

“So cum.”

 

She’s back on him again, sucking and bobbing with new vigor. Veronica uses her teeth to gently scrape along the underside of his dick and her hand to fondle his balls, feeling the heavy sacs in her hand and she wants so badly to empty every drop waiting to be released.

 

Veronica feels a breeze again and then there’s two fingers slipping through her folds which causes her to stop, consumed by the pleasure. “Oh fuck.”

 

Archie’s fingers slip inside of her and start fucking her roughly. _She’s_ the one being too loud now but she can’t help it. He knows her like the back of his hand and she’s two seconds away from cumming.

 

“Archie!” Veronica hisses. She’s missed his hands on her body so much. The way he touches her, knowing exactly what she needs without her having to ask for it.

 

All thoughts of getting him off have flew her mind because the way his fingers are hitting every good spot inside her, she can’t do anything besides chase after the impending orgasm.

 

She feels another stinging sensation and then there’s nothing but white hot pleasure bursting behind her eyes. It’s feels so good it’s almost spiritual. There’s a loud moan ripping from her throat and she couldn’t have stopped it even if she tried.

 

Veronica slumps against Archie, fully aware that her backside is exposed because every time she feels a breeze it serves as an aftershock, causing her to shudder.

 

There’s a whimper and it all comes back to her. Veronica looks at Archie and sees the pain etched onto his face. Looks down at his hard on, it’s turned an angry purple at the head, leaking profusely. She feels bad for leaving him hanging.

 

Fondling his balls again, she quickly gets back to work. Pumping and sucking and gagging around the base. She tries every trick she has up her sleeve to get him of quickly as possible. He’s grunt and the hand intertwined in her hair once again tightens almost to the point of pain.

 

“Fu- I’m cumming!” Archie moans and she feels hot spurts of liquid shoot into her mouth.

 

Veronica does everything she can to milk him dry and just when she thinks he’s done she pulls away but another spurt escapes and lands across her cheek. She gasps in surprise but when she wipes it off, putting her finger in her mouth, making sure Archie is watching her, she starts to moan in pleasure. She feels filthy for loving the way it felt so good to be marked by him. Like he was claiming her for himself only by cumming on her face. And the expression on his face, clenching of his jaw and smoldering look in his eyes, he feels the same.

 

_Fuck_ , she’s really ready for another orgasm. Or _two_.

 

Veronica can’t help it. Archie makes her feel insatiable.

 

She kisses him gently and whispers against his lips, “You’re always going to be _mine,_ baby.”

  


The emotion in his eyes reflects everything she wants to convey through hers. It’s them against the world.

 

“Same goes for you, Ronnie.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is pairedaces if you wanna stop by and talk!


End file.
